Tu ignores le vide devant moi
by Drucillia
Summary: Il arrive un jour où l'on doit se souvenir et dévoiler nos secrets les plus intimes... SLASH SiriusSévérus, POV alterné.
1. Default Chapter

**Attention, Slash! (homophobes passez votre chemin...)**

Biensûr les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...

NB/ Ce prologue est une chanson de Saez, légèrement revisitée par moi même...

**Prologue:**

Tu ressembles à ce rêve,  
Que j'ai fait autrefois,  
Que j'ai fait tant de fois  
Que j'ai fait avec toi !  
Dis, on le refera ?  
Dis, on le refera ?  
Allez dis-le, qu'on le refera !

Les yeux comme des perles au noir des mers de Chine,  
Oh merveille, tu m'as donné la main  
Petit bout de beauté,  
Poésie incarnée,  
Prisonnier de tes reins, que c'était bon !  
Allez, reviens...  
Tu ressembles à l'amour que j'ai fait autrefois,  
Que j'ai fait tant de fois,  
Que j'ai fait avec toi  
Dis, on le refera ?  
Dis, on le refera ?  
Allez ! jure et susurre qu'on le refera!

Tu ignores le vide devant moi!  
Les vertiges et la peur,  
Tu connais pas!

Perdu dans les soirées,  
Seul au milieu des loups  
Je m'enfonce  
Au bord des précipices,  
Je cherche les réponses  
Aux abîmes de feu  
De la cime tes yeux  
À mon âme s'unissent.

Tu ressembles au naufrage que j'ai fait autrefois,  
Que j'ai fait trop de fois  
Que j'ai fait avec toi...

Dis, on le refera ?  
Dis, on le refera ?

Allez jure, allez crache  
Qu'on le refera !

Tu ignores le vide devant moi !  
Les vertiges et la peur  
Tu connais pas!

Tu ignores le vide devant moi !  
Les vertiges et la mort...


	2. Chap 1:

**Chapitre 1:**

Il y a les moments d'hier, il y a le temps qui passe.

Il y a les petits bonheurs, et il y a la douleur.

Il y a la joie d'être deux, et il y a la solitude.

La solitude... Au fond de mon exil d'impassibilité, je suis l'incarnation décharnée de la solitude... Vous ne le croyez pas? Pourtant les regards qui convergent vers le vide que je suis s'en persuadent facilement. Le suis-je vraiment? J'aurais préféré. Ces regards me transpercent sans pourtant me toucher, ils croient fermement en leur vérité... Mais faudrait-il encore qu'ils acceptent que l'amour ne soit rien d'autre qu'une solitude à deux... Non, je vais trop vite, vous ne comprendriez pas.

Voilà mon cerveau qui s'emballe, retranché dans la douleur... La douleur, je la connais, elle est la sueur qui me colle à la peau. Pourtant, ce soir je la découvre à nouveau, comme si elle m'aparaissait pour la première fois dans toute sa splendeur, dans tous ses épenchements tragiques qui m'ont toujours fait sourire, persuadé qu'ils ne touchaient que le commun des mortels, dont je ne faisait décidemment pas partie. Il y a longtemps que j'ai renié mon humanité, elle est restée cachée dans les méandres de souvenirs inabordables.

Mais le temps passe. Je m'aperçoit que que rien n'est fais pour durer. Qu'elle ironie! Non rien n'est fait pour durer, surtout pas l'homme... Mais je vais encore trop vite... Et bien, voilà que les larmes me prennent. Oh non, ce n'est pas de la tristesse, plutôt de la surprise. Peut être une trace de celui que je fus et que j'ai fuit.

Et il a fallut que ce soit ton image qui m'éveille et me rapelle à cette inconfortable vie que j'ai voulu renier...

Tu ne me lachera donc jamais Black?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ouf! Voila enfin la suite! Cette fois ce n'est plus Sévérus qui parle, mais Sirius...**

**Réponses au reviews:**

**- Théalie: Merci de me suivre ici encore! L'histoire se passe après la mort de Sirius, mais les deux persos principaux vont se souvenir de l'époque où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard... Je pense que ce sera plus clair avec ce chapitre!**

**- Amducias: Prose de poète maudis? Euh... Merci!**

**Et encore un grand merci à latitefraisedesbois et doluiamor!**

Chapitre II:

Rémus était blotti dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des siècles... Il lui semblait que sa vie n'existait plus en dehors de ces murs, de cette pièce que la réalité n'atteignait pas.

Il regardait la fenêtre, sans même voir au travers... Il refusait de persévérer. Si le monde recommençait à tourner, il ne pourrait que s'effondrer.

Il était donc assi là , essayant d'oublier le temps, refusant de se souvenir. Car c'était là son problème, il ne voulait pas se souvenir... C'était pourtant indiscutablement ce qui l'attendait.

Rémus, tu es là?

La voix de Tonks transperçait à travers la lourde porte.

Rémus, s'il te plait, ouvres, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tonks essayait de venir voir Lupin, mais cette fois encore, il ne répondit pas.

C'est une lettre de ... Sirius, dit la jeune femme d'un ton résigné. Il te l'a laissé dans son testament.

À ces mots, Rémus vit une grosse enveloppe de parchemin apparaître sur sa table de chevet, puis les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

Alors voilà, pendant que lui s'efforçait de s'oublier, d'autres s'acharnaient à le faire se rappeler... Il pensa d'abord à faire disparaître la lettre, ou peut être même à la brûler. Pourtant il ne se décidait toujours pas à agir. Il se leva et se rapprocha du lit. Cette lettre sonnait d'avance comme un adieu qu'il n'acceptait pas. Il la saisit tout de même et retourna se blottir dans le fauteuil. Il faisait tourner l'enveloppe entre ses mains, refoulant sa tristesse et la tentation d'ouvrir.

Mais lorsque la première larme roula sur sa joue, il su que le mal était déjà fait... Au moment même où Tonks avait prononcé le prénom de Sirius, les barrières qu'il avait construit depuis qu'il était rentré du ministère s'étaient écroulées. Alors que d'autres larmes se mêlaient aux premières, il decacheta l'enveloppe et sortit plusieurs feuilles de parchemin, sillonées de l'écriture brouillone de l'ancien maraudeur...

"Je pourrais commencer ma lettre par un "cher Rémus" tout à fait à propos, mais je ne sais même pas si toi, mon Rémus, tu auras un jour ces pages entre les mains... Qui de nous deux partira le premier? Je n'ose me le demander, même si je sens qu'un reflet d'égoïsme me pousse a espérer que je m'en aille avant toi... C'est donc dans cette optique que j'écrirai cette lettre.

Peut être que c'est toi Harry, qui lit mes mots à l'instant même, et j'espère dans ce cas que tu me pardonneras cette volonté de me confier à Rémus plutôt qu'à toi... Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais rien si tu venais à lire ce parchemin dans son intégralité.

Rémus, si tu lis cette missive, c'est que je suis mort... Mmm... Tu ne sais pas à quel point le fait d'écrire ces mots est troublant... Si tu lis, c'est que je suis mort... Alors puisque je suis mort en cet instant où tu poses tes yeux sur le papier, par quoi dois-je commencer? Par m'excuser de toutes les farces que j'ai pu te faire? Te dire que je regrette de ne pas m'être battu plus tôt pour échapper à Azkaban, et de t'avoir laissé seul toutes ces années? Te dire que c'est moi qui ai raconté à tout le monde que Julia t'avait embrassé dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch?"

Rémus grogna, comment Sirius pouvait-il écrire de telles bêtises dans une lettre d'adieux... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, très vite, avant que la mélancolie ne s'empare à nouveau de lui.

"Malheureusement je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Nous sommes en guerre, et cette fois, rien ne m'empêchera de me battre, pas même Dumbledore. Les morts sont le lot quotidien de la guerre, alors que pourrais-je te dire, quand je sais que toi même risque ta vie à chaque instant... Pardonne moi...

Je revois encore Maugrey arriver la semaine dernière... Tonks, Arthur, Bill et Kingsley étaient restés manger. Maugrey se joignit à nous. Au milieu du repas, il commença à parler de testaments. Pour une fois, il semblait gêné. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que nous étions jeunes, mais que le moment était peu être venu de penser à nos héritiers, que si la mort venait, elle ne le ferais sans doute pas en douceur. Bref...

Quand je suis monté me coucher, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. A quoi pourrait bien me servir un testament? Je n'avais que cette maison, et un tas d'or à la banque...

C'est là que je me suis aperçu que je n'avais rien à vous laissez, tout simplement parce que mes biens les plus chers étaient mes souvenirs. Sans doute mon séjour à Azkaban m'avait-il conforté dans cette idée, mais c'était devenu une certitude: mes souvenirs étaient la seule chose qui me restait; mes souvenirs avec toi, les nuits de pleine lune, ceux avec James qui m'accompagnait dans toutes mes blagues, ceux avec Lily et son ventre tout arrondi, ceux avec Harry, et même ceux avec Peter... Arrivé là, je ne voyais toujours pas quoi faire... Vous laisser mes souvenirs en héritage? A quoi cela servirait-il? De plus mes souvenirs étaient aussi les votres, alors qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterait? J'avais sans doute déjà la réponse, mais je préfèrais l'oublier...

Je m'endomis, une image dans la tête. L'image d'un mensonge qui m'avait valut l'un des plus grand bonheur de ma vie. Un mensonge qui avait un nom que je ne voulais désormais plus prononcer...

À mon réveil je pris une décision, celle de te laisser en héritage mon plus beau souvenir, celui que j'avais réussi à cacher à tous, sauf peut être à Peter... Celui que j'ai toujours gardé pour moi, comme un trésor empoisonné. J'espère que tu comprendras..."


End file.
